A Moment of Happiness in a Sea of Chaos
by sharinganKOH
Summary: Oneshot Kira has trouble putting on his uniform when Lacus drops in to help and remind eachother on what they are fighting for. My first fic, Please review I'm new at this and my friends insisted that I post this fanfic! Constructive Criticism is always w


_This one-shot takes place when Lacus is helping Kira escape with Freedom. This is before the two enter the PLANT hangar._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Desiny nor any related franchise with the combination Gundam or Seed in it. (Much to my dismay)**

Lacus walked up the winding staircase in a serious but positive mood.

Today she had to help Kira return to Earth so that he could help his friends and bring the peace her and her father believed he could bring.

Kira had helped her escape from being used as a bartering chip or hostage that fateful day in space when he had rescued her and brought her aboard the Archangel. Now it was her turn to help him escape.

She heard a series of low-toned muttering as she approached the room he was dressing in.

She smiled softly when she heard his ramblings.

"Stupid thing…" Kira muttered as he tried to button the ZAFT uniform.

His injuries though at one point were severe had healed fairly quickly but his hands were still numb from the anesthetics and try as he might he couldn't tie the button up crimson shirt that would identified him as a ZAFT officer.

Frustrated he pulled the thing off and threw it onto the bed.

Maybe the other ZAFT officers wouldn't notice him or maybe they'd chalk it up to untidiness or irresponsibility he had thought hopefully but unfortunately to pass through PLANT headquarters he'd have to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

He had managed to put on the stockings and pants with much difficulty but he was at a complete loss how he would button up the uniform shirt.

He sighed and picked up the shirt again and stood in front of the mirror.

"I can rewrite an operating system of a highly advanced mobile suit and protect my friends but I can't button a ZAFT uniform," Kira chuckled at how ridiculous the situation seemed.

"Kira-kun?" Lacus asked knocking as she opened the door.

"Oh…Lacus-san," Kira answered somewhat embarrassed not being fully clothed.

"Trouble?" She asked regarding his wrinkled disguise.

"It's just that…I can't button this uniform up right," Kira sighed.

Lacus tilted her head, placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"You could've asked for help," She grinned.

"I didn't want to be a burden," Kira replied blushing slightly.

"Kira-kun, you're much too polite sometimes," She giggled.

She walked over and picked up his shirt.

"Hold out your arms," She instructed.

"Uh…Lacu-san?" Kira asked confused.

Lacus merely smiled and Kira did as he was told.

Lacus pulled one of the shirt sleeves through and then went around behind him and slipped the other one in.

She then walked in front of him and began buttoning his shirt.

"L-Lacus-san!" Kira stammered blushing deeply.

She worked her way up then buttoned his collar.

She dusted of his shoulders and smoothed out the wrinkles and creases in the uniform.

"See?" Lacus giggled, "That wasn't so hard!"

"Thank you Lacus-san," Kira stammered studying his shoes.

"No need to be so formal," Lacus smiled, "Just Lacus will do fine,"

"Um…thank you…Lacus," Kira stuttered.

He regarded the uniform that reminded him of his friend whom he had been forced to fight on repeated occasions.

Lacus smiled softly then walked up and hugged him tightly.

"You're scared you might have to fight Athrun again aren't you?" She whispered.

Kira nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, Athrun's a good person," Lacus murmured, "He'll do what's right,"

"But…" He began but Lacus silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Athrun is just confused, he is not a bad person," Lacus continued softly, "He is like you, kind, peaceful, and forgiving,"

"Lacus," Kira whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"How did such a beautiful woman become so wise as well?" Kira asked looking into her sapphire eyes.

"Because I see such brave and kind people like you and Athrun fighting for peace," Lacus replied as she rested her head against his chest.

Kira looked into her eyes then leaned forward, hesitating just inches from her lips.

"I'll never forget everything you've done for me," He whispered.

"I've done nothing," Lacus replied softly, "It was you who chose to fight for peace and those you love, I merely cheered you on,"

"And if it weren't for that cheering I may have forgotten who I was fighting to protect," Kira whispered.

He then closed the gap and kissed her softly.

When the kiss broke both blushed slightly but both felt the same deep feeling for each other.

"We have to hurry," She whispered wrapping his hand around hers, "My father has given us a window of opportunity and we must leave before it closes,"

The two hurried out of the room.

"_No matter what happens,"_ Kira thought looking lovingly at Lacus's determined face, _"I will always love this girl,"_

As if reading his thought Lacus looked into his eyes and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Together the two headed off to find peace and guided by their strong love for each other.


End file.
